


Not so Secret (Except It Is)

by BookofOdym



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Steve Rogers and Hank Pym have been in a secret relationship for a few months, when they finally try to tell people, no one believes them anyway.
Relationships: Hank Pym/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Not so Secret (Except It Is)

Steve Rogers was watching the late-night news, his daily ritual to ensure that there was nothing that needed his attention before he finally got some sleep, when 180lbs of Giant-Man dropped into his lap.

Steve hummed, pressing his nose into the other man's blond curls. "Isn't this a little public?" His breath ghosted over the shell of Hank's ear before he bit down slightly. The living room was entirely empty except for them, and yet the scientist had decided that instead of taking up any of the other half dozen chairs in the room, he was gonna sit in Steve's lap.

Cap didn't exactly mind, they'd been engaging in a secret relationship for the last few months, it had been Steve's suggestion, mostly because at the time he had been too tired to deal with the conservative backlash to Captain America dating another man. He'd regretted that decision a little since, having since come to the conclusion that they could go screw themselves, but it had become way too late to tell the team.

"It's late," Pym informed him, he had an old leather-bound notebook in hand, but when Steve peeked inside it was just a jumble of letters and hexagonal shapes, he'd long since given up on trying to understand any of the man's work. With Tony, at least, he had a place to start, his school hadn't even taught chemistry. Henry turned in place, pressing a kiss against Steve's jaw. "Everyone's in bed, no one's going to see."

"And yet you're working," Steve made a show of looking displeased, it was expected, and Steve was much the same, he'd often spend the night working out until two in the morning. "I know it's not for the Avengers, so it can wait."

Hank looked at him with wild eyes. "It can't wait. Reed will get ahead, and if Reed gets ahead I'll lose the entire-"

Steve hummed, he knew about Henry's rivalry with Reed Richards', he didn't entirely understand it, something about projects being stolen (except not stolen, because it was really just when two people worked on the same thing separately, one of them would always make the discovery first), Bruce often complained about the same thing. Gently, he took advantage of Hank being distracted by his own rant, and removed the book from Hank's hands, tossing it behind him. The book thunked against the floor. "All of that might be true," he said, pulling Hank back down against him when he tried to retrieve his book and tightened his arms when Hank tried to shrink to escape his hug. He brushed his nose against the other man's. "Except, I can guarantee you that Susan Richards would not be letting her husband work right now, you have five hours you have completely free."

Amazingly, Hank relaxed against him instead of making a last-ditch effort to grab his book and dropped his head down to one of Steve's pecs. He was asleep in under a minute, which spoke to how tired the man must have been, Cap brushed a hand through his hair, and the scientist's arms tightened around him in response. Hank didn't even stir. Unfortunately, this meant Steve wasn't allowed to move, he'd been planning on sleeping in his real bed tonight, but would be stuck in the armchair until morning.

* * *

Eight hours later, Hawkeye slammed through the door, causing Steve to wake with a start, which in turn sent Hank sprawling to the floor, as his mattress launched upward with inhuman speed.

The archer blinked at them, looking between Steve, who was glaring at him, and Hank, who had decided that he didn't quite feel like picking himself up off the floor quite yet. "Were you two cuddling?" He asked suspiciously.

Steve could have told Hawkeye the truth, he knew, but Clint would have spread it, the news would make it through the entire team, no, through the whole of the superhuman community within hours. They would be talking about the relationship in the Bar with No Name by tonight, and then Hank's entire family would be in danger.

"Doctor Pym was just making sure I didn't have a fever?" He lied, out of his ass.

Amazingly, Clint nodded, backing out of the room. "Okay, boss, just make sure to get some rest."

Apparently, that had... worked. Somehow.


End file.
